A New Beginning
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Rex falls for the new girl in school. At first she's cold to him. But she begins to trust him and tells him about her past.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

"This is the last box packed." Mom said taping the top of a box with my books in it. "I'll drive you to school tomorrow. And if you want, you can walk home from school."

"Okay," I said laying down on the couch.

I had fallen fast asleep from exhaustion from working all day with packing the rest of our stuff. Half of our boxes were at our new house.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you later Weevil." A kid said leaving the store with a bag of groceries in one hand. And a schoolbag in the other.

"See you Rex." Weevil said walking the opposite way to his home.

On his way home, Rex noticed a moving truck in the driveway of an old beige and white house.

"Looks like someone's moving in." He said looking back at the house. "I'm home." He said walking into his house across the street.

"Welcome home, Rex." Miaka said coming out fo the kitchen.

"Hi, Mother." Rex said taking his shoes off by the door. "I see someone's going to be moving in the house across the street."

"Yeah. I had talked to the mother who's going to be moving in there. She's very nice. Her daughter's going to be going to your school starting tomorrow."

"I see," Rex said a little annoyed.

"You sound upset." Miaka paused then asked, "why?"

"Girls are annoying," Rex said angrily.

"Not all girls. Or did you forget I'm a girl too?"

"You're not a girl. You're my mother," he said grabbing an apple and went upstairs to his room.

Rex thought back to his duel against Mai.

"Damn girls are nothing but trouble." He said working on his homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rex had gone to sleep with dreams of Mai beating him.

When he awoke it was 5:30 in the morning.

He had gone to get his shower before getting dressed for school.

"I'm leaving," Rex said walking out his front door.

"Hey Rex," Weevil said walking up to him.

"Hey." He said back.

"Why are you grouchy?"

"The girl who's moving across my house is going to our school starting today. Hopefully she won't be in our class."  
"Why don't you like girls?" Weevil asked.

"What are you? My mother?" Res asked angrily. "My mother asked the same thing. Remember Duelist Kingdom?"

"You talking about losing your room to Mai?" Weevil asked.

"They're nothing but trouble." Rex said back.

They had arrived at school.

They went and sat down in their seats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a new student joining our class." Mr. Takanaka said.

"Don't tell me," Rex said annoyed.

The classroom door opened and I walked in.

"Whoa," Rex said looking at me.

"I thought you thought girls are annoying, Rex." Weevil said smiling at his friend.

"This is Kara Takamori." He paused saying, "you can take that empty by the windows behind Rex Raptor."

I had walked passed him and sat down.

I had stayed quiet the whole day not talking to anyone.

I had decided to take a different way home.

"Hey check out the cutie." A man said evily.

I looked back angrily at the guy.

"Where're you going?" Asked a man walking in front of me.

"Get out of my way." I said looking at him.

The man pushed me against the brick wall.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the man asked smiling evily at me.

"A disgusting pig," I said.

"Bitch," the man said punching me in the stomache.

I felt my eyes open wide as I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Bastard!" I said angrily.

Before I knew it. I felt my head hit the ground. My eyes closed as I saw blood mixing with my hair.

"Let's finish and get this over with." The man said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you later," Rex said to Weevil.

"See you Rex." Weevil said.

While Rex was walking home. He passed by some colleged punks.

"That girl was good. Maybe if she didn't put up a fight she'd be in better shape than she is."

Rex looked at them thinking what jerks they are.

He looked into an allyway and saw someone walking out of it.

"Kara?" He asked shocked to see me.

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kara?"_ I heard the voice whisper my name.

I looked towards the vioce and saw Rex Raptor.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. "Do you want a peice of my body too?"

"What do you-," he paused asking. "Did they attack you?"

"If you don't want anything from me. Then leave me the hell alone." I said walking while leaning on the buildings.

"Then there is something I want," he said walking up to me.

I looked at him and saw his eyes filled with rage.

When he blinked them I saw compassion in them. "I want to walk you home."

"Are you trying to be nice to me?" I asked angrily.

"Yes. I'm trying to be nice to you," Rex said.

"Why?" I paused then said as a tear fell out of my eye. "I don't want it. Especially from a guy."

"Why not?" Rex asked holding my right arm over his shoulder with his other one around my waist.

"Because, I don't. And you don't need to know." I said as I felt my pulse speed up.

"Is your mother home?" Rex asked looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because, if she isn't. My mother can fix your wound." Rex paused then said looking at me, "I'm not like those assholes that attacked you."

"Like I'd beleive you," I said feeling my pulse speed up again.

Rex took me to his home. I noticed we had lived across eachother.

"Mother," Rex said walking into hs house. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." She paused then asked seeing me. "What happened?"

Rex looked at his mother as he said, "she was attacked by some college kids. She has an opened wound on the back of her head."

"What did they do?" Miaka asked me.

"I don't remember. They had knocked me out before I could walk passed them." I said.

Miaka looked at Rex and saw a hint of worriness in his face.

"Rex? Do you know what happened?" Miaka asked looking at him.

Rex closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She wouldn't tell me anything." He said.

"I see." Miaka said getting a wet towel and started wiping the back of my head.

As soon as the water touched my head, it felt like it was on fire. I curled my fingers into tight fists. Rex saw my hands turning read. He saw my knuckles beginning to turn white.

He went over to me and placed his hand over mine.

"Don't touch me! You've had your hands on my body for too long already." I said glaring at him.

"Fine. See if I ever help you again." He said walking upstairs to his room slamming his door shut.

Miaka had watched Rex go up to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------

She had finished cleaning and stitching my wound.

"It's all finished." Miaka said.

"Thank you. I'll be leaving now." I said walking out the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rex had watched me walk across the street to my house.

"Good she's leaving. Why on earth did I bother to help her?" He asked himself angrily._ "Because I couldn't let her walk home with an opened wound."_

He looked out his window and saw me in the bathroom. He could feel his cheeks grow hot as he watched me undress.

"What am I doing spying on that girl?" He asked himself as he laid down on his bed.

He had fallen asleep and dreamt about what the college kids had said and how I looked when he first saw me.

He had woken up and decided to go for a walk.

----------------------------------------------------

I looked out my bathroom window and saw Rex leave his house and walk down the street.

_"Jerk!"_ I thought angrily as I remebered his hand around my waist. _"How dare he touch me. He just like any other guy who tries to be nice."_ I thought as tears fell out of my eyes. _"They always get what they want in the end."_


	2. Chapter 2: The School Play

**A New Beginning- Chapter 2: The School Play**

Rex had found the college kids he passed earlier.

"I want to talk to you guys." He said walking up to the blond haired guy.

"What does a shrimp like you want?"

"I passed by a classmate of mine earlier. I want to know what did?" Rex asked angrily.

"Do you mean that feisty brown-haired girl?" He asked smiling. "We just made her into a woman."

"You bastard!" Rex said angrily throwing a punch towards the guy.

He missed and before he could react. He fell to the ground as he was punched in the stomache.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know she was your girl," the man paused then said smiling evily. "Opps, I mean woman."

"Bastard!" Rex swore under his breath.

The three kids laughed as they walked away.

Rex had walked home furious at the thought of what the college kid said.

"Rex what happened?" Miaka asked seeing his angry expression.

"I found those college assholes." He said back angrily.

"I guess you lost the fight?" She asked placing an icepack against his cheek.

"Yeah. I asked them what they did to her." He paused then said angrily, "they said they 'made her into a woman'."

"I see." Miaka said looking at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara, I'm home." Karen said as she closed the front door.

"Hi," I said from the living room.

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was okay I guess." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting by me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from all of the packing still," I said.

"Why don't you go and lay down in bed. I'll make you something to eat and bring it to your room."

"Okay," I said walking upstairs to my room.

_"I can't let her know I was attacked again. She doesn't need that knid of pain again. After all, this was the reason we moved here."_ i thought closing my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Mom asked coming into my room to find me sleeping. "I'll just leave the food on the table for you."

As soon as she closed the door, tears fell out of my eyes.

I sat up and looked out my window.

I saw Rex getting into his shower.

I looked away and began eating the food Mom brought up.

-------------------------------------------------

Rex looked out his bathroom window and saw me eating.

_"I wonder if she saw me?" _He thought as he felt his cheeks grow hot. _"What do I care? She doesn't like guys anyways."_

He was finished a few minutes later.

"Rex. Weevil's here for you." Miaka said.

"Okay," Rex said getting dressed.

"Hey," Weevil said.

"Let's get out of here." He said getting his shoes on.

Rex looked towards my window as he walked outside.

He saw me watch him and pulled my curtains shut.

-------------------------------------------------------

_"Good he's leaving," _I thought. I saw him look up towards my window. As soon as my eyes met with his, I felt my pulse speed up as tears fell out of my eyes. _"Stupid jerk!"_ I thought closing my curtains.

"Kara?" Mom asked coming into my room. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing tears fall outy of my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." I paused then said smiling at her, "I'm still a little tired."

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Mom looked out my curtains and saw Rex walking down the street.

_"Could she like that boy?"_ Mom thought. "Okay," she paused then said kissing my cheek. "If you really like him, you should tell him."

I could feel my cheeks grow hot, "why on earth would I like that selfish jerk?!" I asked angrily.

"Because," she paused then said smiling. "Your face tells me everything."

I watched her leave my room.

_"I can never like or trust any guy again,"_ I thought wiping tears from my eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Rex? Earth to Rex?" Weevil asked.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You seem out of it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you thinking about Kara?"

"Why would I be thinking about that annoying girl?" He asked angrily.

"Because your face turned completely red when I mentioned her name." Weevil said smiling.

"She doesn't like guys anyways." Rex said. He paused then said with kindness in his eyes. "I wish I could make her smile at least once."

---------------------------------------------------------

I had decided to stay in my room.

After I finished my homework I had gone to bed.

As I was dreaming, I had dreamt about the past. I had woken up a few minutes later with my body and bed sheets drenched in sweat.

I had noticed it was 4:30 in the morning.

I had decided to get up and take my shower.

"Kara?" Mom asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just decided to wake up early."

"Did you want me to make you anything to eat?"

"Some toast would be okay." I said while thinking. _"I can't let her hear the sadness in my voice. Otherwise, she'll know something's wrong."_ I thought holding my head under the showerhead.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rex had woken up to find the clock said 4:45.

"I can't stop thinking about what I had said to Weevil earlier. Why do I want to see her smile so bad?"

Rex had decided to get up for school.

He saw me eat my breakfast and get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I had decided to leave for school.

Rex watched me leave.

He had gotten dressed. He had walked out a few minutes later.

When he got to the school he saw me walk into our class. Instead of fallowing me into the classroom, he went to Weevil's.

"Why on earth did I fallow her?" He asked himself as he knocked on Weevil's door.

"Hey Rex. Why are you here so early?" Weevil asked.

"Let's just say I woke up early." Rex said.

"You were thinking about Kara again?" Weevil asked smiling at him.

"Yeah," Rex said.

"Just admit it. You fell in love at first sight." Weevil said.

"I'm not in love with her. Let's just go." Rex said leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------

By the time Weevil and Rex arrived at school. Everyone had arrived in our class.

Rex noticed me looking outside the window.

Our eyes had met and once again tears filled my eyes.

I turned my head away as a tear began to fall from my eye.

"Why is it everytime she sees me, she cries? Is it because of yesterday?" Rex asked himself.

"Yesterday?" Weevil asked.

"I'll tell you later," Rex said as they went to their seats.

"Goodmorning," Mr. Takanaka said.

"Goodmorning," the class had said.

"I had just finished having a meeting with the principal. He had given our class an assignment to do. We are going to be doing be doing a play at the end of next month." Mr. Takanaka began writing on the blackboard. "We shall be doing the play 'Romeo and Juliet'."

The class had looked surprised.

"Are ther any choices for the lead characters?" Mr. Takanaka asked.

Weevil raised his hand and said, "I think Rex and Kara should get the parts."

Surprisingly everyone in the class had agreed with Weevil.

"I refuse," I said standing up. I had started to walk out the classroom. As I passed Rex, he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Kara," he said looking at me.

"Let go of me," I said as tears filled my eyes.

"I know what happened yesterday."

"You know nothing at all!" I yelled dropping my books as I slapped him across the face.

Everyone was shocked as I ran out of the classroom.

"Shall we have different choices for Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Takanaka asked.

"No," Rex paused then said picking my books up. "Leave the choices as they are."

"Does everyone agree?" Mr. Takanaka asked.

Rex looked at everyone with a warning in his eyes.

"We agree," the class said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Returns

**Chapter Three: A Nightmare Returns**

I had ran up to the school roof. As I looked down at the ground, I saw a dark-blue car parked acrossed the street. I felt my knees go weak as I saw the man step out of the vehicle.

_"Oh God. Not again."_ I thought as I had gotten sick. _"How did he find me?"_ I thought as tears fell out of my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard this was where she was transfered." The man said stepping out of the vehicle.

The man walked inside and went to the principal's office.

"Can I help you sir?" The secretary asked.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Kara Takamori." The man said. "I was asked to bring her to her grandmother's. Her grandmother is very sick."

"She's in class C-3." The secretary said.

"Thank you." The man said.

He had gone to the classroom and knocked on the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Rex looked towards the classroom door as he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Takanaka said.

"Sorry to bother you sir. I came to pick up Kara Takamori. Her grandmother had passed away. I was asked by her mother to come and get her."

"I think-," Mr. Takanaka began to say.

"I'll go and look for her, sir." Rex said standing up as he passed Weevil a note.

Weevil opened the letter and read it. He made eye contact with Rex and nodded his head as Rex walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Rex asked walking onto the rooftop. "You're here aren't you? Answer me if you are." He climbed the ladder and saw me huddling in the center of the rooftop.

"Kara?" He asked touching my shoulder feeling my clothes drenched with sweat. "Good God. It was that man who hurt you. Wasn't he?"

I looked at him as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Rex said kissing my forhead. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm sor-," I started to say.

"Shh," Rex said putting his finger to my lips.

"Stay here and let me handle that bastard," Rex said leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rex walked back to the classroom holding his stomache, faking an injury.

"Rex? What happened?!" Mr. Takanaka asked as Rex fell to the ground holding his stomache.

"I found Kara in the nurse's office. I told her what this man had said. She told me she had no grandmothers. She had hit me below the belt and ran out of school."

"So this man was lying," Mr. Takanaka said.

"I beleive so, sir." Rex said.

"Get out of this school now." Mr. Takanaka said angrily to the man.

The man looked at Rex angrily and had left the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Rex?" Mr. Takanaka asked.

Rex got up off of the floor. He brushed his clothes off.

"I'm fine. It was all a trick to get that bastard out of this school." Rex said.

"Then where is Kara?"

"Right here." I said in the doorway. "I came back when I saw that monster leave." As I started walking I had begun to fall towarsds the ground.

"Kara?!" Rex yelled catching me in his arms.

"I'm okay," I said. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you." I said looking at him as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Kara?" Rex asked looking at me.

"I need to go home." I paused then said, "I need to warn my mother."

Rex helped me walk out of the school.

"What happened to that child?" Mr. Takanaka asked himself.

Weevil had left the building.

------------------------------------------------------

As Rex was walking me home we heard a car speeding towards us.

All of a sudden he pushed me out of the way.

"Rex! Get out of the way!" I yelled as the car sped towards him. "Nooo!" I screamed as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Arise my Insect Queen and protect them!" I heard Weevil yell.

I looked and saw an Insect Queen protecting Rex from the car.

"Rex!" I yelled running towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Weevil's Insect Queen." Rex said smiling at me. "Let's get to your mother. Come out! I summon you Kaiser Dragon!" Rex yelled summoning a golden colored dragon.

Rex helped me onto the dragon, then got on in front of me.

"Let's go!" He yelled to the dragon.

We had flown high into the air as we flew towards my house.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rex and I had gotten off of the dragon.

"Return!" Rex yelled as the monster turned back into a card.

"Mother!" I yelled as Rex and I ran into my house.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a note nailed onto the wall in front of us.

"Mother," I whispered falling to my knees.

"Kara," Rex said bending down to me.

"I can't let her get hurt again." I looked at Rex as tears fell out of my eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Kara?" Rex asked wrapping his arms around me. He had brought my body close to his as he hugged me. "We'll get your mom back. I promise you."

"I'm scared for her," I said wrapping my hands into fists and held onto his shirt.

"We'll get her back. And I'll protect you from that bastard." Rex said kissing my forehead. "You can trust me Kara."

I paused then said, "I beleive I can. It has taken me over three years, to beleive someone. I love you, Rex." I said kissing him as tears fell out of my eyes.

------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want with Kara? You bastard!" Mom asked angrily.

"The same reason I've kept her after school all those years." The man said smilig evily.

"I won't let you have her." Mom said angrily. "It's all your fault. She has shut herself from the world because of you."

"Does that mean she'll only open up for me?" He paused then said smiling evily, "it's not like she hasn't already."

"Bastard!" Mom yelled.

------------------------------------------------------

"Who was this guy?" Rex asked me as we flew towards the area of where the note said Mom would be.

"He was my history teacher." I said.

"How did this all start?" Rex asked.

"He had taken intimate pictures of my mother with outh either of us knowing about it a couple of days later." I said.

"So he blackmailed your body for your Mother's innocence?" Rex asked.

"Yes," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Now I see why you had shut yourself away from everyone." Rex said.

"Thank you, Rex. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to handle this," I said kissing his cheek.

"I swear, I'll protect you Kara." He paused then said placing his hand over mine. "I love you Kara."

----------------------------------------------------------------

We had arrived at the place where my mother was being held captive.

"Release, my mother." I said.

"Only if you'll take her place. You know you belong to mee, Kara." The man said.

"I belong to noone," I said.

"I still have those pictures you want to keep secret," he said smiling evily. "You have two choices. You can either become my slave. Or I'll post the pictures all over the internet."

"I-," I said.

"Arise Serpent Knight Dragon and Megazowler!" Rex yelled throwing two cards into the air as monsters appeared. "I won't let you have the girl I love." Rex said angrily.

"Serpent Knight Dragon! Attack that bastard with Sonic Blast! Megazowler! Free Kara's mother and bring her to safety!"

The monsters had done as Rex commanded.

"Mother!" I yelled hugging her as tears fell out of my eyes.

"It's okay Kara. I'm alright." Mom said hugging me back.

"We should leave," I said looking at Rex.

Rex smiled seeing the man knocked out.

Rex had hepled me onto the Kaiser Dragon. Then helped my mom sit behind me. He jumped up and sat in front of me.

"Are you ready to go?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said smiling at him.

"Return to me! Serpent Knight Dragon! Megazowler!" He paused then said, "let's go home Kaiser Dragon."

We had gone home after that.


	4. Chapter 4: Living Together

**Chapter 4:**

**Living Together**

When we arrived at home we went to Rex's house instead of ours.

Rex had told Miaka what had happened.

Weevil was sitting next to Rex and I.

"Kara. You don't have to worry about those pictures. They mean nothing. You should worry about your own happiness. And not protect me." Mom said smiling at me.

"But-," I said looking at her. "I can't let you get hurt because of those pictures again. Don't you remember what happened last time?!" I asked.

"I remember," Mom said closing her eyes.

"I don't want that to happen again." I said as tears fell out of my eyes. "If I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't be with me now."

"Why don't you go and lay down." Miaka paused then said, "you look exhausted Kara."

Rex placed his hand over mine as he said, "you can rest in my room Kara."

"Okay," I said as he took my hands and led me to his room.

"You can sleep on my bed until we can fix up a room for you." Rex said smiling at me.

"I don't mind staying in here with you," I said blushing.

Rex blushed as he asked me while looking at the ground, "what if I tried to make a move on you?"  
I blushed as I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "I would let you."

Rex turned his head in surprise.

As he turned, my lips caught his in a kiss.

Rex closed his eyes as he placed one hand on the back of my neck and wrapped the other around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Rex leaned me back on his bed as he smiled at me. "I'm very tempted to make you mine Kara. But I won't. You had just started to trust me. And I don't want to lose it." Rex paused then said smiling at me, "maybe we can on a special occasion." Rex leaned back over and kissed my lips.

"Okay. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep then?" I asked.

"Of course." He said smiling at me.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad Kara can be happy." Mom said to Miaka and Weevil. "She deserves it after all the pain she's been through."

"Has Kara told you anything about her injury a couple days ago?" Miaka asked Karen.

"She told me of no injury. What happened to her?"

"She was attacked by some college kids walking home from school. I had stitched up the cut on on her head." Miaka said.

Karen was about to go and talk to me.

"Karen, stay here." Miaka said. "She'll get more worried about you if she knows you're worried about her."

------------------------------------------------------

Rex had sat by his bed as he held my hand. He smiled at me as he watched me sleep.

He got up a few minutes later and bent over. "Goodnight Kara," he said bending over and kissed my lips.

He had left his bedroom and closed the door behind him as he walked downsatirs.

"How is she?" Karen asked.

"She's asleep," Rex said to her.

"I hope she'll be okay." Karen said worriedly.

"You guys can stay here for as long as you like. Until the situation is over. It's too dangerous for you to go home. Now that he knows where you live." Miaka said.

"True," Karen said back.

"I told you you had fallen in love at first sight," Weevil whispered in Rex's ear.

"I guess you were right." Rex said smiling at him. "I'll do what I can to make sure she doesn't go through that kind of pain again." Rex paused then said, "as we were talking upstairs. She had confessed her feelings to me. But she had also told me it was okay that she stayed in my room with me. I had asked her what if I had made a move on her. And she told me it was okay. I had told her I was tempted to." Rex paused then said as Miaka and Karen both looked at him. "But I told her I won't. Because she had just started to trust me and I didn't want to lose her trust."

"It's a good think you decided not to. It might have ruined your new relationship and her trust to anyone completely." Karen said smiling at Rex.

"That's what I had thought as well. I want her to trust me completely before we take our friendship farther." Rex said smiling at Mom.

"I can see you care for her alot." Karen paused then said as she smiled at Rex. "I'm glad she had met you, Rex. You were the first person to make her open up in a long time. She always hid her feelings from anyone after that bastard had used her for his own purpouses. I'm glad we moved here. I just wish he didn't find out. I don't know how he did either." Karen said angrily.

-----------------------------------------

Kara had woken up a half an hour. She smiled as she felt her lips were a little swollen from the kiss she had given Rex.

_"I guess Mom was right about me liking Rex. I wouldn't have kissed him otherwise. He has done so much for me already. I know he had fought against those boys from last week. I had seen the bruises on his face. And he was so kind to help me get Mom back from that bastard. If he wasn't there with me. I don't know if that bastard would have let her go if I had agreed with his terms."_

Kara had gone downstairs and had heard Rex talking with Karen and Miaka.

Karen had looked up and saw Kara at the bottom of the stairway.

"Are you alright Kara?" Karen asked walking up to her.

"I'm olay Mom." Kara said smiling at her.

"You're blushing Rex." Weevil whispered in his ear.

"Uh," Rex paused then said to Weevil, "shut up Weevil. I was just thinking about what had happened upstairs earier."

"You mean the kiss?" Weevil asked.

"Yeah," Rex said in a whisper.

-------------------------------------

Kara had looked towards Rex for a second and felt her cheeks grow hot. She smiled as she looked towards the ground.

Rex did the same.

"Kara? Why didn't you tell me you were attacked?" Karen asked looking worriedly at her.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Because it was the same reason we had moved here." Kara said as she looked at Karen. "I didn't want you to have that kind of pain again. After I told you what that bastard did to me. You were always so worried about my safety until we moved here." She paused then whispered, "plus I like living here."

Even though it was a whisper. Everyone heard it and smiled.

Weevil looked at Rex and nudged him in the ribs as he smiled at him.

Rex smiled back as he blushed a little.

"Why don't you kids go out for a while." Miaka paused then said, "Karen and I will make dinner. And when it's finished. We'll call you and let you know." She said smiling at Rex and everyone else.

"Okay," Rex said as he had gotten up.

Weevil and Kara had left with him.

Kara began walking towards her house.

"Where are you going Kara?" Rex asked as he and Weevil walked with her.

"I wanted to change my clothes. I sure don't want to be outside any longer than I have to in my school uniform." She said smiling at them.

"Okay," Rex said smiling at her.

They had walked into her house and Kara had gone up to her room. She had taken out a pair of jeans and a black tanktop with a black button down shirt.

She came down the stairs a few minutes later as she had her school uniform in her hands.

"You're blushing again Rex." Weevil said whispereing in his ear.

"Uh," Rex paused then whispered in Weevil's ear. "She looks cute in black."

Kara had left with Rex and Weevil.

"How about we go to Kaiba Land?" Rex asked. "It's one of the few intersting places in Domino City." He said looking at Kara.

"Okay," she said smiling at him.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Rex, Weevil." Spoke a blond haired kid with a group of other kids.

"Hey Wheeler," Rex said back as he walked towards him.

"You must be new here," the blond kid said holding his hand out towards Kara. "My name's Joey Wheeler. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Kara Takamori. Nice to meet you too." Kara said smiling at him.

"You guys want to hang out with us?" Joey asked.

"Sure," Rex said.

"Since Joey's not going to introduce us. We shall introduce ourselves," said a short spikey-haired kid laughing.

"Sorry Yugi," Joey said smiling.

"My name is Yugi Mutou." Said the spikey-haired kid.

"My name is Tristan," said the dark brown haired kid.

"My name is Tea," said the girl.

"My name is Duke," Said the black spikey-haired kid with a dice earring in his left ear.

"And I'm Bakura," said the white haried kid.

"Nice to meet you all." Kara said smiling at them.

Everyone had gone to the entrance to Kaiba Land.

Rex and Kara had gone to where there was a throwing contest with the prizes being stuffed Duel Monster characters.

Kara smiled as she saw a small stuff Ancient Elf character.

Rex talked to the game worker and then was handed some balls to throw at the target.

After four tries. Rex was able to get a prize. He had picked the Ancient Elf figure.

"Here Kara." Rex said smiling at her as he gave her the stuffed toy.

"Thanks," Kara said smiling at him as she took it.

"Hello?" Rex asked as he picked up his cell phone. "Hi Mom," he said a few seconds later. "Okay." He said as he hung up the phone.

"What did your Mom say?" Kara asked.

"Dinner is ready." Rex said smiling at her.

"Okay," she said smiling back at him.

They left to go and get Weevil.

"Hey Mom said dinner's ready for us." Rex said.

"Okay," Weevil said.

"Hey Rex," Joey paused then said smiling. "Good luck on your school's play."

"How?" Rex paused then asked looking at Weevil, "did you tell them?"

"Yeah," Weevil said smiling. "Plus they might like it. So I had invited them to it."

Joey looked towards Kara with a sad expression as he watched them leave.

"You're thinking about what Weevil told us about Kara," Yugi said looking at him.

"Yeah," Joey paused then said angrily. "I find it disgusting that had happened to her. That so called teacher is one evil bastard."

"Yeah," Yugi and everyone else said.

------------------------------------------------

"I wonder who's playing Juliet?" Kara asked outloud as she walked home with Rex and Weevil.

"You still are," Rex said smiling at her.

"But I had refused," Kara said looking at him.

"Rex made them keep the choices for you guys to be playing Romeo and Juliet." Weevil said

Kara smiled at Rex as she said, "Thanks Rex."

"Sure," he said smiling back at her.

They had gone home and ate dinner together. Weevil had left the house saying he'll see them tomorrow in school.

Rex and Kara had gone to their room and started working on their homework. What homework they had before they had left the school that day.

Soon after they had fallen asleep laying next to eachother in his bed.

Miaka and Karen looked in on them and smiled as they saw Rex and Kara sleeping next to eachother.

"It's been so long since I've seen her sleep with a peaceful expression," Karen whispered to Marie as she closed the bedroom door.

"She looks so happy now. Compared to when they both met the first time." Miaka said smiling.

"Yeah," Karen said smiling as she agreed.

They had closed the door and left to let Kara and Rex sleep.


End file.
